Dreams: Aftermath
by beforeyouleavemetoday
Summary: Just a short story to get rid of my writer's block. Review and re-read?


Dreams: Aftermath

_Crack!_

The ice beneath me gave away.

I was plunged into a cold and wet abyss.

The ice paralyzed my body.

I couldn't breathe.

My heart labored.

My lungs constricted.

My life flashed before my eyes.

Pippa.

Mom.

Dad.

Gracie.

I won't see her again.

I won't see her walk down the aisle.

I won't see her play with our children.

I wondered if she would move on.

Find another guy to date.

To marry.

Anger seeped into my veins when a picture of Gracie marrying a tall, dark, heartless stranger filled my mind.

I gave up all of these just so Pippa could live.

But I don't regret it.

But I'm not jumping up and down with joy that I'm losing the girl of my dreams.

My eyes closed.

Guilt filled my chest.

I broke my promise.

I said I would take care of myself.

I just pushed that aside and focused on Gracie.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her eyes.

_Gracie._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you…._

"Gracie! Gracie!"

"Hey Pip." I greeted her happily but stopped at the sight of her horror-stricken face. I instinctively looked around and I couldn't see Jack.

My eyes widened and my heart started beating fast.

"Pippa, where is Jack?"

"He fell! Into the lake!"

My heart stopped right at that moment.

But I need to be strong.

For Pippa.

Jack could still be saved.

I ran home and saw my dad sitting in the dining table.

"Dad! Dad!" I shrieked.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked me, getting worried.

"Jack fell into the pool! Hurry! Save him!"

He stood up and called the neighbors.

After an hour or so, they came back with someone.

Jack.

I started to run to them. But my mom stopped me.

"Darling, sit out for a minute."

The men disappeared into one of the houses and the moms came after.

I sat out in the porch. Waiting for news.

Hoping for the best.

Expecting the worst.

It was an out-of-body experience.

Did you ever have an experience that a person you love is dying and you're sitting outside, waiting for news?

That all that mattered in the world is resting in the doctor's hands?

Do you?

That's what I feel.

My dad came out.

He was crying.

Oh no…

My world crashed around me and I didn't even have to ask him to know the answer.

I pushed him aside and went in the room.

I have to see for myself.

A small naïve part of me begged that this was all a sick, sadistic joke.

But the bed covered with a blanket crashed that part down.

It crashed my entire world into pieces and blew it to the wind, leaving a small, gaping hole where my heart should be.

I removed the blanket.

There he was.

My angel.

He looks so peaceful.

Tears spilled from my eyes.

I threw my body over his dead one.

Shielding it from anyone who might take it away.

After what seemed like hours, someone brought me back from my own self-despising fantasy.

I look up.

It was my mom.

I think they have been watching me for awhile.

Tears were streaming down from all of their eyes.

I couldn't take it.

So I stood and ran.

Away.

Far away.

From the nightmare.

I reached my house and shot straight to my bedroom. I slammed it shut and pushed a drawer to block anyone from entering.

I curled up in my bed.

I must've looked pathetic but I don't really care much.

It was agony.

The hours of curling up there, praying for this nightmare to end, trying to hold pieces of my heart together, tears streaming down my face, every bit of my being hurting.

I lost my other half.

Why?

Why us?

We have a future together.

With kids; a beautiful pair of children, a girl and a boy.

The boy should've looked like Jack.

But with my hair color and my eyes.

A girl that looks like me.

But with her father's hair color and eyes.

They died before they could even be made.

My hand flew to my stomach.

They should've spent months here.

I used to think of my future with Jack with my husband.

Now that my husband died before we could even be married, that dream is crushed before my very eyes.

A spasm of pain racked my body before numbing and dying away.

I fell asleep….

_I walked through the forest. When I got to a clearing, I saw the lake. Two children are skating there. A boy with dark hair and almond-shaped dark eyes. A girl with waist-length reddish-brown hair with matching eyes. My children. My heart soared when they giggled and laughed._

_"Hey you guys!" I heard my voice ring out. _

_I saw a beautiful woman with waist-length dark hair and almond-shaped eyes step into the ice. _

_"Mama!: The boy squealed and ran and hugged me._

_"Hiya sweetheart!"  
"Where is daddy?"_

_"Right here."_

_I watched in astonishment as a 27 year old Jack Overland stepped into the lake. _

_"Daddy!" the little girl yelled and ran to him._

_Jack grinned and scooped the little girl up with one arm._

_Suddenly, the girl and boy jumped out of their parent's arms._

_They ran to the forest._

_"Hey gu-" Jack tried to follow his children but the ice cracked and he fell into the pool. I screamed as well as my 27 year old self. I heard wolves howling from a distance and then my children's agonizing shrieks. Then the unmistakable sound of grinding meat._

"NO!" I screamed and I woke up. Drenched in sweat and tears.

My hand went over my heart. A nightmare. But waking up isn't helping.

I decided to end this throbbing pain. I moved stealthily and grabbed a rope used for helping Jack climb my window. Then I pushed the drawer away from the door. I tiptoed even if I was the only person in the house.

As soon as I walked out of the house, I rushed to the meadow and as I ran I can feel relief flooding me.

I will be with him again.

Tears started flowing.

I rushed to the meadow.

I reached it in record time. There it was.

The willow tree.

I ran to it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tears ran through the eyes of the families whose children are being buried right now. The young girl was found in the wee hours of the day, she hung herself in the willow tree were she and the boy used to sit together and talk about everything and nothing. The boy died saving his sister. He drowned in the frozen lake. Their names are Jackson Overland and Maria Grace Windsor and they died because they do not want to be without each other.

She was supposed to marry him and have children but all of that was burned down when Jack died. Gracie followed because she cannot live without him.

Romeo and Juliet thought their story is tragic?

Jack and Gracie could give them a run for their money.

Jack left his body and became the spirit of winter.

He couldn't remember Gracie at all until after 300 plus years.

Gracie also left her body and she became the spirit of the wind.

She remembered everything.

But Jack couldn't see her.

They can't touch.

They can't hug.

They can't kiss.

They'll never have children.

Jack and Gracie are both alive but even after death they can't be together intimately.

Two years….

Two blissful years….

All they got was two blissful years…

**Hey Guys! I'm back but I'm sorry if this story is crappy. I'm just getting over a huge writer's block and I got an appointment in a few days so I'm hurrying to make the plot so I can just fine-tune them in the future :)))))) But if you like it, Review and preferably Review nicely. For those who don't know who my OC is, they should read the original 'Dreams'**

**And the other sequels.**

**Please check out these story: Your Childhood Friend and Life with Jack Frost by MeganFrost89 cause they are my absolute faves and they are REALLY good reads. Review in those stories especially in 'Your Childhood Friend' cause I really want a quick update :)))))))))))))**

**-Adelaide**


End file.
